User blog:Grace6287/Pyramid 3
Pyramid Seaason 1 #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-0 ↑] ''Maddie was given the week off, and her picture was placed well off to the right at a height equal to the top of the pyramid.'' #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-2 ↑] ''Chloe's picture was placed in the bottom row between Nia and Vivi-Anne. Abby told Chloe she was taking the week-off without a solo so she could work on her technique. Christi said she was shocked Chloe was placed at the bottom.'' #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-5 ↑] ''In week 8, there was an additional fourth pyramid level at the top, with Brandon's photo'' Season 2A Season 2B Season 3A #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-6 ↑] ''In week 1, Abby threw unrevealed pyramid photos into the trash due to the absence of Brooke and Paige, stating "no pyramid." Later she tells Chloe "You were at the top of the pyramid. You were the national winner." It has been logically speculated that Brooke and Mackenzie would have been placed in the middle, also winning with solos at Nationals.'' #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-7 ↑] ''In week 2, pictures in the layout of the pyramid were shown, but the pyramid was not formally presented.'' #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-8 ↑] ''In week 7, Chloe was placed on the bottom with 'suspended' written across her photo, which was eventually replaced by a picture of Brooke.'' Season 3B #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-9 ↑] ''Payton's picture may have been on the bottom in "[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Divas_Las_Vegas Divas Las Vegas]," but was not formally presented'' Season 4A #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-10 ↑] ''In week 13, Abby put [http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly_Hyland Kelly] on top of the pyramid in a sarcastic manner'' Season 4B #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-11 ↑] ''In episode 23, there were two levels to the pyramid.'' #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-12 ↑] ''Pyramid rankings were presented in the form of a totem pole.'' #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-13 ↑] ''In episode 27, there were two levels of the pyramid. Maddie was placed at the upper left, and Abby said she was on top.'' #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-14 ↑] ''Dancers placed in a straight line. Order called: Mackenzie, Chloe, Nia, Kendall, Maddie. Abby says Maddie is at what she would call the top of the pyramid.'' Season 5A #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-15 ↑] ''In episode 5, there was no presentation of a pyramid though the covered pictures can be seen.'' #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-16 ↑] ''Abby removed JoJo's picture from the pyramid, while complimenting her new headshot.'' #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-17 ↑] ''JoJo's photo was removed during a heated argument with Abby, and JoJo was kicked out of the room. JoJo later returned, and her photo restored to the pyramid'' #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-18 ↑] ''Pyramid photos were handed out like awards. Abby said she would have placed Maddie atop with Kalani for their duet; but said Kalani was alone there, with Maddie absent and preparing for SNL'' Season 5B Season 6A #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-19 ↑] ''Although the pyramid was not shown in the episode due to the altercation between Jill and Ashlee, the order was later revealed in [http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Maddie_and_Mackenzie_Say_Goodbye Maddie and Mackenzie Say Goodbye].'' Season 6B #[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DMPyramid#cite_ref-20 ↑] ''[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Jessalynn Jessalynn] removed [http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/JoJo JoJo]'s headshot from the pyramid for [http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Abby Abby] placing her lower than the minis. Because of this and the argument that ensued, Abby decided that from here on out, there will be a seperate pyramid for each team.'' Season 7A Season 7B